¿Quien es el líder?
by Jawn-Jawn
Summary: Tras la guerra de los cinco ejércitos, Bilbo vuelve a la comarca y los enanos no saben nada de el, pero tras una decisión apresurada muchos enanos se dirigen hacia la comarca, donde saben lo que ocurrió con su vida( Bagginshield, Mprg)
1. El Thain

Aquí les triado esta nueva historia, que será bastante largo por lo que tengo planeado, espero que la disfruten.

El hobbit no me pertenece y jamás lo hará

* * *

Tan sólo fueron dos años los vivieron en Erebor, pero ya no aguantaban más, los tres enanos más jóvenes tomaron la decisión de fugarse hacia el único lugar que sabían que tendrían las puertas abiertas, y no los harían volver, la comarca. Fue un viaje duro, no tanto como el primero, sólo que el actual tuvieron que hacer constantes paradas para no encontrarse con ningún conocido. Aunque el viaje no fue tan duro como lo esperaban, querían saltar de alegría cuando llegaron, de seguro que les deseos un ataque cuando vieran la puerta del Bolsón cerrado.

—Tenemos que dar una vuelta a la izquierda—Exclamo Kili.

—Es derecho— Replico Fili.

—No te acuerdas de nada, es por aquí—

—Yo guíe la última vez que vinimos, yo se como llegar—

—Pero si la última vez vinimos desde el otro lado—

—¿Disculpen?— Dijo Ori suavemente.

—¿Qué?—Gritaron los hermanos.

—¿No es la casa de ahí?—Respondió apuntando una puerta hobbit.

Se acercaron con alegría, pero no gritaron de felicidad hasta que vieron la reconocible marca de Gandalf, que seguía en la puerta después de tanto tiempo.

—¡Bilbo!—Llamaron los tres juntos, una y otra vez, pero nadie contesto.

—¿No estará?—Pregunto el escribano.

—Quizá salió—Agrego Fili.

—Pues entremos, a Bilbo no le importará, de hecho no le gustaría que estemos aquí en el frío cuando podríamos estar adentro—Cuando Kili término su discurso, abrió la puerta de la casa, sólo que no pudo entrar.

—Alto ahí ¿Que creen que hacen?—Grito un hobbit a lo lejos, que venía acompañado por otro—¿Cómo pueden robar a luz del día?

—No estábamos robando—Respondió el príncipe más joven.

—Eso se lo dirán al Thain, usted están en problemas-Dijo el otro hobbit, ambos tenían el cabello rubio.

Los enanos puedieron salir corriendo, pero les daba más miedo que Bilbo se enterara después de que escaparon, a los problemas actuales, por lo que los siguieron sin problemas.

—¿Disculpen?— Pregunto Ori—¿Quien es el Thain?

—Es un especie de líder de los hobbits, es como un juez decide la opción más objetiva, pero no decide todo—Explico el más joven.

—Paladin, no hables con los prisioneros—Lo reprendió el otro.

—Pero el pregunto, Saradoc—Se defendió, lo que le sacó una risa a Fili pues le recordaba a su hermano.

—Bueno, además nuestro Thain es el más grande de todos los tiempos—agrego el hobbit mayor.

—¿Por qué?—Ahora el príncipe mayor era el que tenía curiosidad.

—Porque unió a los Bolsón y los Tuk, se que es complicado para ustedes, pero aquí son dos familias importantes que mandaban a un grupo determinado de hobbits, siempre hubo dos Thaines, su padre le heredo su puesto en su lecho de muerte y hace un año se lo dio nuestro antiguo Thain Tuk, por lo que el controla los dos lados—El mayor intentaba explicarse lo mejor posible.

—Eso no lo vuelve el mejor, yo creo que hay mejores hobbits—Dijo Kili pensando en un hobbit en específico.

—No— Los hobbits se detuvieron de golpe—Durante el segundo gran invierno nos salvó, abrió grandes rutas comerciales, acabo con disputas de décadas, y respecto como hobbit es el mejor, jamás conocí a alguien tan bueno— El menor estaba muy seguro de lo que decía.

—No lo creo—Finalizo Fili, sólo un hobbit sobresalía de todos.

Llegaron a uno de los agujeros más antiguos de la comarca, pero no por eso menos hermoso. Entraron donde se encontraron con un especie de ayuntamiento, ahí también estaba una hobbit.

—Esmeralda—Exclamo el hobbit mayor—¿Esta disponible el Thain?

—Creo que salió a buscar al pequeño Frodo, pero pueden esperarlo en su oficina—Le respondió sonriente.

—Paladín llévalos adentro, yo me quedare haciendo el papeleo—Dijo Saradoc.

—Seguramente—Se rió.

Adentro de la oficina había una gran cantidad de mapas, papeles e incluso algo que llamo la atención de los enanos, objetos enanos como joyas o herramientas.

—No sabía que ustedes se relacionaran con los enanos—dijo Fili.

—No llevamos mucho tiempo, pero en las cercanías ya le tomaron aprecio a nuestro Thain, por eso es a vuelto tan importante-Explico—Podré ser joven, pero hasta yo se cuando alguien hace su trabajo bien.

Se abrió la puerta de la oficina dejando entrar a un hobbit, acompañado por un niño bastante pequeño—¿Cuál es problema Paladin?¿Por qué me llamaban?—

Los enanos miraron sorprendidos al hobbit y sólo pudieron exclamar una cosa—¡Bilbo!

—Fili, Kili Ori—Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del hobbit

—Bilbo que bueno que llegaste, nos metimos en problemas por intentar entrar a tu casa y el quiere informarle a su Thain para que nos condene—Le contó Kili—Tienes que hacer algo.

—El Thain ya sabe—Respondió riéndose.

—¿Qué?—

—Kili, yo soy el Thain— Explico el hobbit.

* * *

Espero que el capítulo quedara bien, no tenemos mucho de Bagginshield porque aún no aparece Thorin, pero todo a su momento, que será pronto. Tendremos más parejas, unas comunes y otra que no se de donde saque.

Nos vemos pronto!


	2. Un rey

Ya está el segundo capítulo y quiero dar las gracias por su apoyo que eso siempre me hace feliz.

El hobbit no me pertenece y jamás lo hará.

* * *

—¿Cómo que eres el Thain?—Pregunto Kili

—Soy el único Thain Bolsón Tuk—Tomo en sus brazos al niño que tenía a su lado—Mira Frodo ellos son los enanos de mi historia ¿Puedes adivinar quienes son?

El hobbit pequeño miro a los enanos—El rubio es Fili, el que está a su lado es Kili y el otro Ori.

—Correcto mi niño—Abrazo al niño con cariño—Eres muy inteligente.

—¿Mi niño?—Pregunto el rubio—Bilbo ¿Te casaste?

—Ya sentaste cabeza—Exclamo Kili.

—Pero el ñiño debe tener unos cuatro o cinco años, eso fue antes de nuestra aventura—Les recordó Ori

—¿Por qué no nos contaste sobre tu hijo?—Fili se veía indignado.

—¿No confiabas en nosotros?—Y su hermano tenía la mirada triste.

—¿De qué hablan? El no es mi hijo, es mi sobrino—Bilbo bajo al niño— Preséntate Frodo.

El pequeño se acerco los enanos— Frodo Bolsón a su sevicio.

—Ori en la tuya—se agachó para saludarlo.

—Fili y Kili en la tuya— dijeron los hermanos al mismo tiempo.

El niño se rio y volvió al lado de su tío.

—Vamos siéntense— Dijo el hobbit mientras se sentaba junto a un mesa redonda—Paladin, tráenos cerveza—

—De inmediato Bilbo—El hobbit rubio sacó de un armario un pequeño barril, donde sirvió barías pintas.

—Oye ¿No merecemos una disculpa?—Le pregunto Fili a Paladin—Nos llamaste ladrones.

—Por que parecían eso—

—Si, pero no lo éramos, por lo que merecemos una disculpa—

—Fili—Le llamo la atención Bilbo.

—Esta bien, pero te aseguro que aún no acabamos con esto—Se estaba aguantando la risa.

—Bueno, ahora ¿ A qué se debe su visita?—Pregunto el hobbit.

—Deseábamos ver el mundo—Le respondió Kili.

—¿Y vinieron a la comarca?—el mayor los miro con escepticismo-Un lugar donde ya vinieron—

—¿Acaso no podíamos a venir a verte?—Se defendió.

—Kili, no deberíamos mentirle a Bilbo—Susurro Ori.

El rubio se paró y por fin hablo—No quiero ser rey, no quiero gobernar Erebor, es demasiado para mi—Miro al hobbit—Nos escapamos, y fue el único lugar que se nos ocurrió venir—

—Ya veo ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?—Bilbo se paró—Kili, Ori ¿Por qué no salen a jugar con Frodo?

—Espera—Interrumpió Kili.

—Claro Bilbo—Respondió Ori, mientras se llevaba al enano y pequeño hobbit.

Paladin también salió, pero el no salió hacia al patio, si no que se quedo junto a la puerta.

—¿No quieres ser rey?—Pregunto el hobbit.

—Antes si, pero tras ver a mi tío, empece a dudar—Bajo la mirada con tristeza.

—¿Qué le ocurrió a Thorin?¿No habrá vuelto a...?— Al decir esto el más bajo se veía muy preocupado.

—No, esta bien en ese sentido, lo que pasa es que su mirada se vuelve más cansada, siento que el no desea ser rey, pero no lo queda de otra—

—Entonces decidiste que no querías que tu vida fuera así—

—Pues si, mi plan era irme sólo, pero mi hermano me descubrió—

—¿El tampoco quiere ser rey? Porque sí tu te vas el sería el siguiente en la línea—

—En realidad no le importaría, el problema es otro—Se acerco a Bilbo—Kili piensa que yo no lo se, pero la razón por la que me acompaño es porque no quiere tener que casarse con una mujer para dar herederos—

—Por eso vino Ori—El hobbit miro por la ventana para ver a los dos enanos y al pequeño Frodo como jugaban—Bueno, yo no puedo cambiar las decisiones que tomaron por lo que si quieren se pueden quedar en mi casa—

—Gracias Bilbo, apreció mucho que hagas esto por nosotros—

—Para esos son los amigos—

Afuera Kili y Ori estaba jugando con Frodo junto a un árbol.

—Dime Frodo ¿Tu tío te contó sobre nosotros?—Pregunto Kili.

—SI, mi tío me contó sobre todos los enanos de la compañía de Thorin— Respondió con mucha alegría—Por eso se mucho sobre ustedes—

—¿Enserio? Cuéntanos—Kili se sentó en el césped—Empieza por el que quieras.

—Esta Dwalin, es un gran guerrero, es algo intimidante, pero a fin de cuentas es muy bueno—Se quedo un rato pensando.

—Son las visiones de Bilbo, es su persepcion de nosotros—Le susurro Ori a Kili.

—Esto va a ser muy divertido—Miro al hobbit—¿Algo más?

—¡Si, le gusta Nori!—Grito y por el comentario los dos enanos rieron—También esta Balín, es hermano de Dwalin y es muy inteligente, además de sabio.

—¿Ahora nos puedes decir algo de nosotros?—Pidió el príncipe.

—Fili y tu son los dos príncipes de Erebor, son muy, muy, muy traviesos, aunque lo que más desean es la atención de su tío, Fili es más responsable porque se preocupa mucho por ti—

—Me siento algo insultado, pero sigue—

—Están los hermanos Ri, partiendo por Dori que es sobreprotector con sus dos hermanos, aunque a Nori no le gusté, el es muy independiente, no se mucho de el porque cada vez que le pregunto a mi tío sobre que hacia evade el tema— Les explico.

—¿Por qué será?—Dijo Ori pensando en su hermano.

— Y estas tu, Ori que en un principio eras muy tímido, pero poco a poco tu valentía comenzó a crecer—

—Eso es muy dulce—Dijo Ori

—Luego está Oin y Gloin, el primero es un médico muy inteligente, y el segundo su hermano que quiere mucho a su familia— Se detuvo unos momentos—También está la familia Ur, Bombur es muy grande y es un buen cocinero, Bifur no puede hablar el idioma común, lo que no implica que no tenga nada que decir y Bofur es carismático, amable, además de buen amigo—

—Ahora el gran final—Anuncio Kili.

—El rey Thorin, un enano importante entre ustedes, un héroe en dos grandes guerras, un gran líder, alguien valiente que no cae hasta el final, también es bastante serio, pero eso no le quita lo bueno, para el todo es importante tanto su familia, amigos y pueblo, lo cual es un gran peso en la espalda— Se veía muy concentrado diciéndolo—Es alto, no demasiado corpulento, tiene una melena negra con algunos cabellos grises, una barba no demasiado larga y unos ojos profundos como la noche, si eres su amigo esta mirada te traerá tranquilidad, pero si eres su enemigo su mirada será dura como el hielo. Y por último se enfrentó a uno de los más grandes dificultades de la vida, disculparse—

—Eso fue largo, la más descriptiva de todas— Agrego Kili sorprendido, iba a decir algo más, pero escucharon una voz.

¡Vengan! Nos vamos a casa—Los llamo Bilbo, su decisión final era que ellos se quedarían hasta lo durante lo que desearán, si era para siempre sería para siempre.

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy y para los que quieran saber en general subo un capítulo cada tres días, si es que no tengo ningún problema.

Adiós, gracias por leer hasta aquí.


	3. Recuerdos

Ya estamos con el tercer capítulo, espero que queden las cosas más claras hoy.

El hobbit no me pertenece y jamás lo hará.

* * *

Los enanos caminaban por la casa evitando pisar cualquier objeto.

—Esta un poco más desordenado que antes—Comento Kili.

—¡Kili!—Lo regaño Ori.

—No importa, es verdad, desde que tengo a estos tres viviendo aquí no hay manera de que dure ordenado más de cinco minutos—Explico Bilbo.

—¿Tres?—Pregunto el rubio.

—Frodo, Paladin y Saradoc—Respondió—Viven desde hace un tiempo conmigo—

—¿Y sus padres?—Pregunto Kili.

El hobbit miro por la ventana para ver a Frodo, que estaba jugando en el patio con otro hobbit— Sus padres tuvieron un accidente, ya fue hace casi un año, y bueno luego Paladin y Saradoc decidieron venirse a vivir aquí porque ellos quisieron—

—¿Vas a tener espació para todos?—

—Claro Kili, esta casa estaba diseñada para una familia muy grande y como yo no tengo una perfectamente puedo ayudar a mis amigos—Miro melancólicamente por la ventana para luego decir—Bueno vallan para sus cuartos a dejar sus cosas—

Bilbo les había dejado dos cuartos para que se arreglaron, uno con dos camas y otro con una.

—Por mucho que se que les encantaría, yo compartiré cuarto con Kili—Dijo el rubio—Así que Ori tienes que quedarte sólo—

—Pero Fili—Reclamo el otro.

—Hay un niño en esta casa, no quiero que...—

Ori lo interrumpió—No es necesario que lo digas—Se sentó en la cama—Bilbo se veía algo diferente—

—Estaba melancólico cuando miraba a Frodo, quizá despertó su reloj biológico—Comento Fili.

—No lo creo—Dijo Kili—No tendría sentido—

—¿Por qué?—Pregunto el otro príncipe.

—Es que yo creo que Bilbo quiere estar con alguien, pero no con una chica hobbit—

—¿Entonces con quien?—

—Pues con nuestro tío—

—Tienes que estar bromeando—

—Es verdad, cuando estábamos hablando con Frodo, nos dio una descripción muy detallada del tío, yo creo que es por eso—

—Estas sacando conclusiones apresuradas—Interrumpió el escriba.

—Pueden ser simplemente sentimientos de amistad—Agrego el rubio.

—No lo son, creo que deberíamos investigar más esto, voy a ir hablar con Bilbo—Tras decir eso Kili salió del cuarto.

Fili miro la puerta durante un rato—Ori ¿Cómo puede gustarte eso? Es mi hermano, pero a veces es algo raro—

—Raro, extrovertido, no ve las con evidencias de sus acciones, pero dulce—Le respondió junto con una sonrisa.

—Oye Bilbo cuéntame más de ti— Dijo Kili mientras comía unas galletas.

—Ya sabes mucho sobre mi— Le respondió, estaba preparando las cosas para la cena.

—Esa es una mentira, nosotros no sabíamos que eras el Thain—

—Es complicado ¿Te parece si te cuento la historia?—Metió la comida al horno, para luego sentarse junto al enano.

—Esta bien, soy todo oídos—

—Antes de cumplir mi mayoría de edad, era un chico hiperactivo y travieso—

—No me lo creo—Dijo con la boca llena.

—Kili—Le llamo la atención.

—Perdón, continúa.

—Pues si lo era, tenía constantes aventuras con mis amigos, donde a veces no volvía a casa en días—

—¿Entonces ya habías salido de la comarca antes?—

—Si, pero jamás tan lejos, bueno, recuerdo que fue el día más frío en años, o el más frío en décadas dijeron otros, por lo que nadie salía de sus casas, excepto yo—

—¿Por qué?—

El hobbit se sonrojó levemente—A esa edad no piensas mucho con la cabeza, pues lo que yo quería ese día es ir a ver a An—

Kili comenzó a reírse—Una de tus antiguas novias—

—En realidad An es el diminutivo de Anson—

—Eso no suena muy femenino—

—Anson es nombre de hombre, era mi novio de joven—

—Ya veo—No dijo nada más, pues esta información era sumamente interesante.

—Ese día salí temprano y no volví hasta muy tarde, se supone que debía quedarme en casa, cuando llegue a casa tuve que madurar, mi padre se estaba muriendo—

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—

—Los ríos se congelaron, esto provoco que los lobos pudieran pasar y mi padre estaba preocupado— Miro al vacío—El me dijo que no fue mi culpa, pero ahora tendría que cargar con un peso, me nombro Thain con sus últimas palabras— Al terminar de decir eso de levanto para ir a ver lo que había en el horno.

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy, ahora que ya leyeron el cap les pues confirmar la pareja Kili/Ori, también puedo decirles que Fili tendrá una pareja, de hecho el será muy importante en esta historia.

Respecto a la historia de Bilbo la iremos contando de a poquito, junto con su cultura, y como último detalle, no se sí a muchos les gusté, pero este fic será Mprg, lo anuncio desde ahora porque estará el resumen.

Gracias por leer y enserio me encanta que comenten.


	4. El desastre de la cena

Ya vamos con el cuarto capítulo, el cual debió salir antes, pero por fin está aquí.

* * *

Desde la llegada de los tres enanos pasaron alrededor de una o dos semanas, durante todo este tiempo Bilbo se dedicó a mostrarle los alrededores, además de la gente que vivía ahí. Todos se habían sido muy amables con los enanos, excepto los que vendrían a casa hoy.

Lobelia insistió en visitarlos esa misma noche, por razones desconocidas, pero aseguraba que era muy importante, aunque Bilbo desestimaba esto.

—Solamente quiere verlos a ustedes—Explico el hobbit—O decir que debería pintar puerta, o arreglar la mesa—

—Entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste?—Pregunto Fili.

—Porque empezaría a esparcir rumores de que quiero ocultar algo—Puso la mesa en el salón—Se que ella es molesta, pero también es de la familia y no puedo cerrarle la puerta en la cara—

—Espero que resulté mejor que la vez anterior— Comento Paladin—No queremos heridos—

—¿Enserio?—Decía Fili.

—Claro, Lobelia le comenzó a hablar sobre una correcta enseñanza, para que Frodo no fuera como un Tuk, y en algún punto Bilbo exploto, esa noche murió un paraguas, un florero y una cena de perfecta preparación—

—¿Qué paso?—Pregunto Ori.

— Tras aguantar la durante un rato decidí mostrarle la puerta para que quedara claro que quería que se fuera, luego le dije que devolviera los cuchillos que me robo y ella escapo a costa de su paraguas y algunas cosas mías— Respondió el hobbit mayor

—Apuesto que aún quieres algo de venganza por eso—Comento el joven Paladin.

—Si pudiera hacer todo lo que quiera, eliminaría a mucha gente del consejo—Su voz sonaba cansado.

—¿De qué hablaron?—Pregunto el enano.

—Que a las afueras de Bree se ha visto gente sospechosa, entonces todos tienen miedo de que vengan para acá, el tema se repite una y otra vez—

—Pero si Bree está muy lejos— Exclamo Fili.

—Eso mismo les dije, de seguro que mañana hablaremos de lo mismo en la reunión—

Entonces se escucho como tocaron la puerta, por lo que la abrieron de inmediato, dejando entrar a una mujer hobbit.

—Buenas tardes, Lobelia—Saludo cortésmente el hobbit.

—Buenas tardes—Respondió mientras entraba con arrogancia. La situación se volvió incomoda de inmediatos, por lo que no hablaron hasta que todos estaban sentados en la mesa.

Miro con atención a los tres enanos, en especial a los dos menores—Entonces estos son tus nuevos inquilinos—Comento la mujer.

—Desde hace un tiempo—Respondió—Me parece bien que se queden aquí—

—¿Estas seguro? Podrán ser tus amigos, pero podrían ser una mala influencia para Frodo—

—No me preocupo por ello, no podría pedir mejores enanos—

—Si tu lo dices, pero yo preferiría no tener a ninguno bajo mis manzanos en actividades inadecuadas—Dijo indignada Lobelia.

—Creo que podemos hablar después de eso, estoy seguro que no es un tema para la mesa—

—Ni para mi jardín—Ella mira con reproche a Kili y Ori.

—¿Había algo más de lo que quisieras hablar?—

—Si, me preocupa el rumor de Bree—

—Te aseguro que no es nada importante— El ya estaba arto de este tema, sólo le faltaba explicárselo a Lobelia—No tenemos que preocuparnos por lo que ocurre en Bree—

— Pero ya no es sólo en Bree, se les vieron en la cercanía, por lo que escuche es un grupo de enanos—

—Los asociaste a mis amigos, te aseguro que no son ellos y si lo fueran no habría nada de lo que preocuparse—

—¿Acaso vas a esperar a que toquen a tu puerta para hacer algo?—

—Quizá, al menos la gente así dejaría hablar del rumor—

—Estas ciego, lo que esta pasando es importante—

—No lo es, sólo le están buscando cinco patas al gato—

Se fulminaron con las miradas por un rato, pero prefirieron no tocar más el tema.

Hablaron de cosas banales durante bastante rato, hasta que la puerta sonó otra vez, pero no lo notaron a excepción de Frodo que se dirigió a abrirla.

Cuando el pequeño miro quien era sólo pudo gritar—Más enanos— Llamando la atención de los que estaban en la sala.

Afuera estaban un par de enanos bien conocidos por Bilbo, eran Dwalin, Nori, Bofur y Thorin. Ellos miraban con atención al hobbit.

—Frodo ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no habrás la puerta si no estoy cerca?—Dijo el hobbit mayor, pero no supo como reaccionar ante la presencia de los otros.

—Bilbo es un gusto verte—Comento Bofur, intentando romper el hielo.

—Igualmente—Respondió—¿Qué los trae por aquí?—

—Estamos buscando a Kili y Fili—Respondió Dwalin.

—Y Ori—Agrego Nori.

—Ya veo—Bilbo miro de reojo a los que estaban atrás de el.

—Están atrás—Les dijo el pequeño hobbit, delatando a todos.

—¿Están acá?—Pregunto el rey.

Finalmente no le quedo otra opción a Bilbo que decir la verdad—Si—

Dwalin iba a entrar apenas le respondieron, pero Thorin lo detuvo y luego le pregunto—¿Podemos pasar?—

—Esta bien—El hobbit mayor le tomo la mano a Frodo para que se apartaran del camino.

Los cuatro enanos entraron, en ese momento fue cuando todo se convirtió en un verdadero caos.

—¿Cómo se les pudo ocurrir escaparse?— Grito Thorin—¿En qué estaban pensando?—

—Somos mayores, podíamos irnos—Respondió Fili.

—Ustedes son príncipes, tienen responsabilidades—

—Pues no la queremos—

—No es algo que ustedes puedan decidir—

Frodo se asusto por tanto grito, por lo que Bilbo le dijo a Lobelia—¿Te lo puedes llevar por un rato?—

Ella también estaba sorprendida—Esta bien, vuelvo en un rato—Tomo al niño y salieron.

—No vamos a volver—Grito Fili—No pueden obligarme—

—No puedes escapar de tus deberes—Le respondió el rey.

—¿Acaso a ti no te gustaría? Acéptalo odias ser rey, si pudieras habrías dejado Erebor hace tiempo—

Por otro lado Nori, estaba mirando con odio a Kili, pero fue primero con su hermano menor, ya sabía que el castigo que reviviría del rey sería aún peor que cualquier cosa que digiera.

—No sabes nada de lo que yo siento—Le respondió el rey.

—¿Crees que sigo siendo un niño que no ve nada? Se nota que lo odias, desde siempre, incluso te podría decir que decidiste recuperar Erebor para escapar de tus obligaciones en nuestro antiguo hogar—Eso fue lo último que pudo decir el rubio porque Thorin sólo pudo reaccionar con golpearlo, pero eso no se quedaría así Fili le respondería con más golpes.

—¡Basta! —Grito Bilbo—No voy a aceptar que hagan esto en mi casa, menos ustedes, ahora mantengan la calma—

—Bilbo, es que tu no entiendes lo que esta pasando—Le explico Thorin—Quizá te dijeron algo, pero...—

—Pero nada, ellos me contaron algo y confiare que es la verdad—El hobbit estaba más que furioso—Entran en mi casa y provocan una pelea ¿Acaso no pueden estar tranquilos?—Miro a los tres enanos menores—Vayan a sus cuartos ahora—Luego de se dirigió a los jóvenes hobbits—Por favor muestrenles sus cuartos a estos enanos, que ya mañana resolveremos esto—

Nadie quizo decir nada, porque un hobbit molesto era peor que un dragón, por lo que siguieron sus indicaciones.

—Espera Thorin aún no término contigo—Le llamo Bilbo— hablaremos ahora mismo—

* * *

Desde ahora voy a subir los capítulos martes y jueves, por lo que esta pelea terminara próximamente.

Gracias por leer y espero no volverme a atrasar


	5. Todo se soluciona con hablar

Wiiiii el quinto capítulo, primero lo primero , quiero agradecer a toda la gente que apoya este fic, me encanta que les gusté.

El hobbit no me pertenece y jamás lo hará

* * *

—Bilbo tienes que entenderlo ...—Intento decir el enano.

—No quiero escucharlo, primero me vas a escuchar a mi—Le interrumpió el hobbit— No puedo creer que tu vengas a mi casa y provoques una pelea, lo peor es que golpeaste a Fili, tu propio sobrino—

—El me provoco—

—Thorin eso responden los niños pequeños, hasta Frodo tiene mejores excusas, y te aclaro que es es un pésimo mentiroso—Le reclamo.

El enano suspiro fuertemente hasta que por fin se atrevió a decir algo—Lo se—Miro al hobbit a los ojos—Tienes razón—

—Espera ¿Que?—

—Tienes razón no reaccione bien—

El hobbit lo miro sorprendido—Pensé que tendría que insistir un rato más—

—Bilbo, ya no me cuesta tanto aceptar las cosas, menos contigo— Sonrió con más tranquilidad.

—Eso está bien, pero hay otras cosas que tienes que solucionar— Respondió intentando mantener la seriedad de la situación—Tienes que disculparte con Fili—

—El me faltó el respeto—

—Tu igual—

—Eso es discutible—Frunció el ceño cuando lo dijo.

—No me cuestiones, ni siquiera sabes que fue lo que me contaron—

—Esta bien ¿Que fue lo que te dijieron?—

—Que se escaparon, porque Fili no quería ser rey, ese es un resumen ¿Me mintieron?—

— No, es la verdad—

—Mañana debes hablar con el—El hobbit se paró del asiento.

—¿A donde vas?—Vio como este se iba hasta la cocina.

—Tienes una herida, la voy a curar—Respondió apuntando a su rostro.

—No es necesario—

—No importa—Grito desde la cocina, cuando volvió traía una pequeña caja de madera.

—No es tan malo—

Se sentó a su lado y sacó un pañuelo para limpiarle la cara—No seas tan terco—

Durante un rato el enano no dijo nada, sólo miraba al hobbit, ya que sentía que si dejaba de mirar todo se rompería—Paso mucho tiempo desde la última vez que te vi, me alegra verte—

En el rostro de Bilbo se formó una bella sonrisa—Siento lo mismo—

Thorin tomo las manos del otro, que recorrían su cara—Hubiera preferido que jamás te fueras, pudiste tener todo—

—No todo—

En ese momento llego Frodo, que corrió directamente hacia su tío.

—Ya lo note—Aparto levemente la mirada—¿Cómo se llama?—

—Me llamo Frodo, Frodo Bolsón—Respondió con algo de recelo—¿Usted es Thorin Escudo de Roble?—

El enano soltó al hobbit—Si lo soy ¿Cómo lo sabes?—

El corazón pequeño se llenó de emoción, por lo que se tiró a los brazos del enano—Eres increíble, no puedo creer que pueda conocerte—Dijo realmente contentó—Mi tío me contó todo sobre ti—

—¿Tu tío?— Sostuvo al pequeño.

—Mi tío Bilbo—

Hasta ahora Thorin había creído que el pequeño y Bilbo tenían una relación diferente, pero ahora que el sabía que era su sobrino le tenía más cariño—¿Qué te contó de mi?—

Cuando Frodo estaba apunto de responder Bilbo lo interrumpió—Ya es tarde, ve a dormir—

—Esta bien—Dijo el pequeño, mientras bajaba del regazo del enano—Buenas noches—

Los dos adultos miraron como el más pequeño se iba, hasta que el hobbit mayor pregunto—¿Quieres que te muestre tu cuarto?

—Me encantaría—Le respondió.

Cuando los dos caminaban por el pasillo, el pequeño Frodo se asomó por la puerta para decirle algo a Thorin—Mi tío me dijo que eres increíble—Por lo que Bilbo no le escucho.

A la mañana siguiente Bilbo se levantó temprano para preparar el primer desayuno, llevaba puesto su delantal y arregló todo para que sus invitados estuvieran cómodos.

Se distrajo un rato mirando por la ventana, Fili estaba hablando con Paladin, lo que le provocaba mucha curiosidad.

—¿Esta bien espiar a lo demás?—Pregunto el rey.

Bilbo se dio vuelta para ver al otro sentado junto a la mesa de la cocina—Lo mismo digo—Sirvió algo para beber, antes de sentarse al lado del enano.

—Hablare con Fili— Comento—Le pensé durante la noche—

—Un buen descaso siempre despeja la mente—

—Exactamente, hace años que no me sentía tan relajado—

Una pequeña cabeza se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina, para luego decir—Tío Bilbo, Señor Thorin, buenos días—

—Buenos días Frodo—Respondieron casi al mismo tiempo los otros dos.

El niño se sentó junto a su tío, mientras este le pasaba algo para que comiera—¿Hoy puedo ir a buscarte con el señor Thorin?—

—No tengo problema, pero debes preguntarle—Le respondió Bilbo.

—Señor Thorin ¿Quiere acompañarme en la tarde a buscar a Bilbo?—

El enano le sonrió—Claro, pero ¿A dónde lo vamos a buscarlo?—

—A la casa del Thain, tengo una reunión sobre ustedes—Le respondió Bilbo.

—¿Sobre nosotros?—

—Se vio gente sospechosa rondando por lo Comarca y Bree, ahora debo explicarles que son mis invitados—Se levantó de su asiento—Es tarde, Frodo dile a Saradoc que ayude a nuestros invitados—

—Si tío—Lo abrazo antes de que se fuera—Adiós.

—Adiós Frodo, adiós Thorin— Les dijo justo cuando cerró la puerta.

Afuera Paladin y Fili hablaban, tranquilamente sobre cosas sin importancia. Anoche fue el hobbit el que curó al enano, por lo que estaba muy agradecido.

—¿No te duele el rostro?—Pregunto el más joven—Creo que se te hincho un poco—

— No me duele—Le sonrió.

—Quizás deba ponerte hielo—Se levantó, pero el enano lo agarro de la mano para que no fuera.

—Quédate, prefiero tu compañía—

El hobbit se volvió a sentar, por un momento no dijo nada, hasta que se atrevió a preguntarle—¿Vas a volver?—

—¿A dónde?—

—A Erebor, para que seas rey—

—No quiero, necesito más tiempo—

—Si no quieres, no tienes que serlo—Le explico—Tu vida es tu decisión—

—¿Enserio lo crees así?—

—Completamente—Apareció una sonrisa en su rostro—Tus mayores no pueden decidirlo—

—Parece que sabes de esto—

—Mis padres querían que me casara, pero...—Prefirió no continuar.

—No quisiste—

—Y me fui de casa—

El rubio no se esperaba eso, por alguna razón no podía pensar que otros tuvieran problemas parecidos—Es una pena que a mi no me funcionara—

—De hecho a mi no me funciono, mis padres me vinieron a buscar, pero Bilbo los convenció, dijo que me cuidaría como si fuera su hijo—

—El es increíble—Se levantó—Me pregunto que podría hacer yo—

—De hecho tengo una idea para que te quedes—

El enano se vio sorprendido—¿Qué cosa?—

—Dijiste que tu tío esta cansado, por lo que podría tomarte un descanso aquí, eso te dará más tiempo y si tenemos suerte quizá Bilbo lo haga cambiar de parecer—

El enano agarro al hobbit y lo abrazo con mucho cariño—Eres un genio Paladin, hablare esta misma tarde con mi tío—

—Esta bien—Respondió nervioso.

Entonces Bilbo que estaba saliendo de casa, llamo al hobbit—Paladin, ya me voy, tienes que venir—

—Claro Bilbo—Respondió—Fili adiós— Luego se fue corriendo hasta el otro hobbit.

—¿Qué te pasa?—Pregunto el hobbit mayor.

—Nada ¿Porque?—

— Es que estas completamente rojo Paladin—Explicaba, mientras reía estrepitosamente—Ser joven es tan adorable—

* * *

Hace unos capítulos dije que Fili tendría una pareja, supongo que ya tienen una idea de cual será, además sí quieren más información sobre este hobbit es probable que se topen con como seguirá esta historia.

Les agradezco por llegar hasta aquí y nos vemos la próxima semana.

PD: Giorgio no hostigues, que esto se sube cuando tenga que subirse.


	6. De cuentos e historias

Hola a todos mis adorables lectores, hoy les traigo el sexto capítulo con un Frodo muy adorable.

El hobbit no me pertenece y jamás lo hará.

* * *

Tras el desayunar Thorin por fin se decidió por hablar con su sobrino, que seguía en el patio, sólo, después de que los dos hobbits se fueran.

—Fili—Lo llamo, mientras salía al jardín.

—¿Si?—Respondió con tranquilidad.

—¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?—

—Como quieras—El rubio no mostraba mucho interés en el otro enano, aunque esto sólo era fingido.

—Tengo que disculparme, aún no estoy de acuerdo con que te hallas fugado, pero no reaccione de la manera correcta—

La cara de Fili era un verdadero poema, no sabía exactamente como reaccionar, pues pensaba que ahora vendría una pelea como siempre—Ya veo...—

—¿Crees que puedas perdonar mi error?—

—Claro, tío, pero ¿Que te hizo cambiar de opinión?—

—Bilbo—Respondió con total sinceridad, además de una notoria sonrisa en sus labios—

—Mahal, Kili no esta tan loco—Murmuro para sí mismo— También hay cosas que quiero hablar contigo—

—¿Qué cosas?—

—Lo primero es que yo también te debo una disculpa, no debí escaparme—Miro al enano mayor—Lo otro es una sugerencia—

—Te escucho— Creo que nos deberíamos quedar un tiempo en la comarca—

—¿Por qué razones?—La idea no le desagradaba a Thorin, pero no podía decir que inmediatamente.

— Como te dije antes, creo que ser rey te esta dejando muy mal, quizás si te tomas un descanso podríamos volver plenamente a Erebor—

—Es una interesante idea, lo pensare y más tarde te daré mi respuesta—Se levantó del asiento para ir a la casa, pero en ese momento se escucho un estruendo y un chillido.

Fili y Thorin entraron rápidamente a la casa para ver que ocurría, se encontraron con los otros enanos, los dos hobbits que quedaban en la casa y una vajilla rota.

—No te angusties tanto, son sólo platos—Comento Nori.

—

—Pero son los platos de la madre de Bilbo— Respondió Saradoc desesperado—Estamos muertos—

—¿Qué paso aquí?—Pregunto el rey.

—Estaba intentando alejar las manos de Kili de mi pequeño hermanito, por lo que se distrajo y choco contra el mueble—Explico el ladrón.

—Es mentira, me empujaste contra el—Rectifico el príncipe.

—Eso no importa—Chillo el hobbit—Todo se acabo—

—¿Por que te preocupa tanto?—Pregunto Fili.

—Por lo que nos haga Bilbo—Respindio, lo que provoco la risa de los otros—Hablo enserio—

—No creo que Bilbo hiciera eso—Comento el rubio—Una vez hicimos volar toda su vajilla y no nos dijo nada—

—Claro que dijo algo, pero no nos importo—Comento Bofur.

—Eso fue antes, ahora es diferente, todo cambio cuando Bilbo volvió a la comarca—Explico Saradoc mientras limpiaba con la ayuda de Frodo.

Al único que no le daba risa esto era a Thorin, después del suceso de la noche esto no le parecía tan imposible que esto ocurriera—Continúa—

—Ese día estaban vendiendo las cosas de Bilbo, porque se pensaba que había muerto, pero justo en ese momento el llego, muchos negaron que fuera el ya que no querían perder lo que habían comprado, sólo que no tuvieron otra que dovolverlos—

—¿Por qué?—Pregunto.

—Un hobbit con una espada es bastante convincente—Tiro todos los platos rotos a la basura—Más si este puede ser sarcástico y malvado, recuerdo que cuando era pequeño Bilbo era más dulce ¿Que lo habrá hecho cambiar tanto?— Tras decir eso quedo un silencio casi palpable, por lo que se cambió el tema para hablar de otra cosa, que no fuera los incidentes de viaje.

Ya en la tarde Frodo se acerco al rey—Señor Thorin, ya es hora de ir a buscar a Bilbo—

—No es necesario que me digas señor—Le comento mientras se paraba.

—Esta bien—Salieron a la calle, pero antes de continuar el pequeño comento inocentemente—Yo guió, no quiero que nos perdamos—

—¿Por qué nos perderíamos?—

—Por que no tienes sentido de la orientación—Respondió .

El enano no tuvo que ni preguntar para saber quien le contó esto—Dime ¿Vienes a buscar siempre a tu tio?—

—En general no, lo acompaño y me quedo todo el día ahí, me gusta ir porque en sus tiempos libres jugamos—

—¿A qué juegan?—

—A las aventuras, aunque a veces me lee mis libros de cuentos—

—Deben gustarte mucho—

—Claro que me gustan—Respondió con una gran sonrisa— Por que todas son escritas por mi tío—

—Me gustaría verlas—

—Te las mostraré, las tengo en su oficina—Corrió hasta la oficina del Thain—Es acá.

Resulta que Bilbo no se encontraba ahí por lo que que tendrían que esperarlo, pero era una buena oportunidad para Thorin de ver los libros de Frodo.

—Esta historia habla de dos hobbits que se encuentran con una bestia, está de un enano que se fuga con elfo, está de un duneidan que es heredero al trono y este de hobbits que hablan con árboles—Decía entusiasmado mientras le mostraba todos sus libros—Son unos de mis libros favoritos—

—¿Y cuál es tu favorito?—

El hobbit saco un libro rojo, para luego entregárselo al enano, era muy hermoso y en la contratada tenía estampado un dragón—Este, la mejor historia de todos los tiempos—

Thorin leyó el nombre lentamente—El hobbit: Un viaje de ida y vuelta por Bilbo Bolsón—

—Cuenta la historia de ustedes, la leo casi siempre—

—Nuestra aventura—Ojeo el libro, este tenía varias páginas e incluso algunas tenían dibujos—

Frodo se subió al regazo de Thorin para ver mejor el libro— Mi tío los hizo todos—

—¿Quieres que lo lea para ti?—Pregunto el enano.

—No exactamente, quiero que me lo cuentes—

—Pero no será la misma historia que te cuenta tu tío—

—Por eso mismo, así la historia siempre es diferente, mi tío jamás lee el libro—

Le sonrió y aclaró su voz para empezar—Bueno, esta historia comenzó en la puerta de un agujero hobbit, donde esperaba que me abrieran, pero todos estaban distraídos cantando una canción...—

Bilbo estaba entrando a su oficina, le habían contado que un enano había entrado con Frodo, por lo que esperaba encontrarse con esos dos. Solo que a simple vista no había nadie en en la sala.

Se sentó en su escritorio, mientras sacaba unas hojas para anotar un par de cosas sobre la reunión, pero se detuvo al ver a un enano dormido en el piso con un pequeño hobbit en su regazo, lo que provoco una suave risa en en el hobbit mayor.

Se distrajo completamente de sus deberes, por lo que término dibujando en sus hojas de trabajo la escena que tenía frente a el—¿Me pregunto si Thorin habrá sido así con sus sobrinos?—Se dijo a sí mismo—Bueno supongo que tiene materia de padre...¿En qué estoy pensando?—Oculto el dibujo antes de despertar a los dos, pero no podía quitarse esa idea de la cabeza.

* * *

Esto es todo por hoy, sólo tengo que decir que Bilbo se distrae mucho con sólo ver a Thorin, y bueno adiós.


	7. Algunos tratos

Hola, cuanto tiempo ¿Que quien soy yo? La que tenía que publicar un capítulo de este fic la semana pasada.

El hobbit no me pertenece y jamás lo hará.

* * *

Frodo jugaba afuera sólo, mientras Thorin y Bilbo miraban al pequeño desde la ventana de la oficina. Sólo estaban ahí sin decir nada, no había que decir nada, estaban bien así.

El enano miro durante un rato al hobbit mayor, sin que este lo notara, por lo que se puso pensar sobre que debería quedarse en la comarca, era una decisión apresurada para el, pero decidió comentarlo—Bilbo—

—¿Si?—Respondió un poco distraído.

—Hay algo importante que quiero hablar contigo— Recalco para que lo atendiera.

—Dimelo, te escucho—Dejo de mirar a su sobrino para mirar al enano.

—Estuve hablando con Fili, el me planteo algo interesante—

—¿Qué cosa?—

—Que debía pedirte que nos dejarás quedarnos un poco más acá, en la comarca—

—Ustedes pueden quedarse cuanto quieran—Le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Me refiero un largo tiempo, por eso te pregunto, se que nos dejarías quedarnos varias semanas, pero yo me refiero más tiempo que eso—

—A mi no me importa, siempre serán bienvenidos en mi casa, aún si lanzan mis platos por toda la casa—Comento con un poco de risa.

—Me alegro que lo aceptes, pero me sentiría muy inútil si no hago nada durante mi estadía—

—Puedes trabajar en la fragua, es pequeña, pero como no hay nadie no creo que a nadie le importé que la uses—Se paró casi de un salto—Si hablo con algunos de mis amigos de seguro que aceptan que la ocupes—

—Cálmate Bilbo, no es necesario que lo hagas todo ahora, podemos esperar—

El hobbit sacó unos papeles de su escritorio—Es mejor hacer los cosas y no dejarla para última hora—Miro detenidamente al enano—¿Qué pondrías como tus antecedentes?—

—Supongo que recuperar un reino no está en cuestión—Pregunto el enano casi riéndose.

—No se sí te verían como un loco o les darías miedo, pero bueno, poner en que ciudades trabajaste será suficiente, más la firma de cierto hobbit influyente—Le explicaba mientras escribía la carta.

—¿Conoces tu a alguien así?

—Claro que lo conozco, lo veo todos los días frente al espejo—

—¿Enserio?—Pregunto aún molestando.

—Soy el hobbit más respetable de toda la comarca—Le respondió intentando no morir de la risa.

—No dudare de ti—

El hobbit se levantó para ir a la puerta—Paladin— llamo y el otro apareció casi inmediatamente—Lleva esta carta al remitente—

—Si, Bilbo—Respondió para salir corriendo casi al instante.

—¿Quieres comer algo mientras esperamos?—Bilbo le pregunto al enano.

—Me encantaría—Respondió mirando a los ojos al hobbit.

—Tengo que informarles algo—Comento Thorin en la sala, con todos los enanos presentes—Nos quedaremos por un tiempo en la comarca—

—¿Por qué?—Pregunto Kili—No es que moleste, pero quiero saber—

— Creo que es hora de que nos tomemos un descanso, no hemos parado desde que recuperamos el reino, además es una buena manera de aprovechar su pequeña incursión—Contesto con un tono algo acusador.

—Si, tío— Dijeron los dos hermanos, la diferencia es que el rubio no se podía sacar la sonrisa del rostro.

—¿Qué haremos mientras estemos aquí?—Pregunto Dwalin.

—Es probable que trabajemos—Respondió el rey.

—¿No estábamos para descansar?—Se quejó el príncipe menor.

—Para despejarnos—Respondió—Lo que no significa que seremos una carga—

En ese momento Fili ya había desaparecido, pues apenas supo la noticia tuvo que ir a buscar a alguien.

Fue al cuarto de Paladin para contarle , pero incluso antes de decirle cualquier cosa lo agarro para darle un abrazo—Gracias, eres un genio—

—¿No quieres contarles eso a mis padres? Quizá a ti te crean—Dijo riendo, sus mejillas se habían tornado rojas, pero no por eso no podía disfrutar el momento

—Les diré todo lo que quieras—Respondió eufórico, mientras levantaba al hobbit, para llevarlo de un lado para otro.

—Tranquilízate, preferiría no salir herido—No podía dejar de reírse, aunque por otro lado se sentía nervioso de que cualquiera los viera así.

—En mis manos no te pasara nada, lo juro por mi honor—

—Esta bien, como digas, ahora ¿Podrías decirme que va a hacer este joven durante estadía aquí?—

El enano lo miro a los ojos y pregunto pícaramente—¿Esa es una manera de invitarme a salir? Porque sí lo es acepto—

—No te estaba pidiendo una cita—

—Entonces es mi oportunidad para perdirte yo una—El enano apretó más contra sí mismo—¿Qué te parece?—

Entonces otro hobbit, Saradoc, entro a la habitación, interrumpiendo el momento.

Fili bajo al hobbit, para dejarlo suavemente en el piso—Espero un respuesta— Le dijo antes de irse.

—Puedo explicarlo—Dijo Paladin a su amigo.

—A mi no tienes que decirme nada, pero si tus padres se enteran estas muerto—Le comento.

Tocaron la puerta de la casa desesperadamente, por lo que Bilbo la abrió de inmediato, ahí se encontró con un grupo de hobbits que se veían furiosos—Buenas noches—Les dijo con cortesía.

—¿Qué los trae a estas horas?—Pregunto el dueño de la casa.

—Vengo a hablar sobre la carta que enviaste—Dijo el que estaba adelante.

El rostro de Bilbo se tornó preocupado—¿Cuál es el problema?—

—Nos preocupa los efectos que podría tener estos enanos en la comarca—

—Ellos no tienen ningún problema, se los aseguro—

Una de los hobbits se acerco—La última vez que vinieron se llevaron al hombre más correcto de la comarca y al parecer jamás volvió—

—Ese es su criterio, además preferiría que no dijieras eso en mi casa—Comento Bilbo indignado.

—Recuerda que somos un consejo, no tienes todo el poder aquí—

El hobbit soltó un suspiro—¿Les parece si hablamos adentro?—

Todos entraron, pero se sintieron muy intimidados al encontrarse con un grupo de enanos en la sala.

Thorin se levantó—¿Qué es lo que ocurre?—

—Estoy teniendo problemas con lo de la fragua— Le respondió el hobbit.

—¿Por qué?—

—Bilbo, preferiríamos tener esta conversación en privado— Le dijo uno de los del consejo, para así evitar la presencia de los enanos, así que fueran a otro cuarto de la casa.

A los otros no les quedo otra que esperar pacientemente en la sala a que los hobbits salieran de su charla,lo peor para ellos es que estaban muy callados, por lo que no escuchaban absolutamente nada.

Tras por lo menos media hora después salieron, los hobbits desconocidos parecían tener una sonrisa en la boca—Si tu cumples tu promesa, nosotros cumpliremos la nuestra—Le dijo el iba a la cabeza del grupo.

—Así será—Respondió Bilbo con decisión , pero apenas ellos se fueron, el saco su pipa para salir a fumar a fuera.

Bilbo llevaba mucho rato afuera, en el frío de la noche, por lo que Thorin tomo una manta para llevársela al hobbit. En el jardín sólo se podía ver la silueta de Bilbo, que estaba sentado en el asiento de la entrada, además de el humo que salía de su pipa.

Le dejo la manta en el regazo del otro—No sería bueno que te congeles—

—Umm—Respondió dándole una calada a su pipa.

—Voy a entrar—Le dijo, pero entes de que lo cumpliera el hobbit lo agarro de la mano.

—Quédate—

Se sentó a su lado, pero no le dijo nada.

—Te va a dar frío, acércate más—Le dijo.

El otro obedeció para que luego el hobbit pudiera la manta sobre los dos. Estaban tan cerca que el enano podía inhalar el humo que salía de la boca del hobbit.

—¿Quieres?—Pregunto señalando su pipa.

El otro asintió, para luego darle una calada a esta.

Ambos estaban ahí, sentados juntos bajo la misma manta y fumando de la misma pipa, pero no importa que tan perfecto fuera el momento para el enano, tuvo que acabarlo con una pregunta—¿Qué fue lo que prometiste?—

—Preferiría no decírtelo—

—Entiendo— El enano sabía perfectamente que había cosas que no podía contar, por lo que el entendía sería algo respecto a su poder—Lo lamento—

—Es un pequeño precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar por ti—El hobbit dejo pasar unos segundos antes de decir—Y todos ustedes—Al terminar le dio una última calada a la pipa y se apoyó en el hombro del enano.

* * *

A mi me gusto este capítulo y si no lo subí antes fue por que no había quedado como me gustaría.

Respecto al trato que hizo Bilbo vamos a tener que esperar mucho para saberlo...o poco...aún no lo se.

Gracias por leer mis queridos lectores.


	8. A unos centímetros

Buenos días, tardes, noches, me alegró que aún sigan esto.

El hobbit no me pertenece y jamás lo hará.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Bilbo y Thorin salieron juntos para que el hobbit le mostrará la fragua, era algo pequeña, pero el enano dijo que estaba perfecta.

—¿No tienes trabajo?—Pregunto el Herrero.

— Hoy es mi día libre— Le respondió—Autonombrado—

—¿Entonces deben estar buscándote?—

—No lo creo, aún no, deben pensar que estoy en mi oficina—

—¿Cómo eso es posible?—

—Me vieron entrar a ella, pero no me vieron salir—

—Cambiaste de ladrón a escapara— Ambos se rieron.

Hablaron hasta que llegaron los primeros clientes, los cuales tenían más curiosidad que necesidad por los servicios del enano. Como la comarca no es un lugar donde se usen armas, en general llegaban herramientas.

—Deberías salir, con tanto calor podrías desmayarte— Le comento el enano.

—No recuerdo que tuvieras ese problema cuando me mandaste con Smaug—Le respondió el hobbit.

—Es diferente—

—Claro, Smaug es peor—

—Tu firmaste el contrato—

—Lo se—Se acerco al enano, aunque ahí la sala estaba aún más caliente— Era una broma—

Thorin tomo al hobbit de las manos—¿Estas seguro que no estas mariado? Estas rojo—

El otro no podía apartar la mirada del otro, prácticamente se lo comía con los ojos—No tiene nada que ver con eso—

—¿Entonces con que?—Pregunto acercándose aún más.

—

—Es por alguien—Respondió con una sonrisa, el hobbit sólo tenía que acabar con una pequeña distancia para que sus labios se juntaran, pero en vez de eso se separó—Es hora de que me valla—

—¿No quieres quedarte un rato más?—

—Es mi deber, quizás venga dentro de unas horas—El hobbit salió de la fragua algo cabizbajo.

—Eso fue muy triste, amigo—Comento Dwalin que acababa de llegar.

—¿De qué hablas?—Pregunto el otro enano.

—Te dejo con las ganas, a eso me refiero—

—¿Por qué no vas a trabajar mejor?—

—Que gruñón eres—

—Era un bonito lugar—Comento el príncipe rubio, que iba acompañado de Paladín. Habían salido en la mañana para ir conocer los lugares cercanos a la casa de Bilbo, y ahora se dirigían a la oficina de este, para que el hobbit atendiera un poco sus deberes.

—Te apuesto que ni sabes donde fuimos—Le comento el otro.

—No, pero no quería decepcionarte—Le respondió sinceramente—Estaba distraído en cosas más importantes—

El más joven se rio, hasta que llegaron hasta su destino, esto fue provocado por ver al grupo de hobbits reunidos esperando para entrar—Se me tiene que haber olvidado una fecha—Salto la valla y entro ignorando a cualquiera, pero no sin antes de despedirse del otro.

—¿Qué paso acá?—Le pregunto a su hermana.

—Pues estamos a días de la fiesta de la cosecha y no tenemos nada listo—Le explico ella—Además de que a los dos se les ocurrió llegar tarde, ahora ve adentro—

El joven entro a la oficina silenciosamente para encontrarse con Bilbo casi estallando en furia—Ya lo dije, no pagare más de lo que corresponde—

—¿Qué sabes tu de esto? Es el precio correcto—Le respondió el otro hobbit.

—Quizá no tanto como usted, pero aún así yo voy escoger que va ir a la fiesta de la cosecha, y si usted no baja los precios no irá—

El hombre lo miro molesto—Sólo lo puedo bajar diez monedas, nada más—

—Me parece justo—Bilbo anoto algo en un papel—Cuando entregue los productos se le entregará el dinero—

El hobbit salió, lo que dejo que otro entrara, este era de una edad parecida a la de Bilbo—Buenos días querido Thain—

—Buenos días Sr. Bracergidle ¿Qué le trae por aquí?—Dijo intentando mostrar lo menos posible su desagrado—No recuerdo que le hayan hecho una cita—

—Vine a ofrecerle un trato, de su conveniencia claro esta, además preferiría que me dijeras por mi nombre Bilbo—

—Me parece que no nos conocemos tanto Sr. Blanco, pero ya que insiste aceptare

—Ahora respecto a lo que venía— —Lo escucho—

—Le ofrezco mis tierra para hacer la próxima fiesta de la cosecha—

—No es necesario, mi abuelo a puesto sus tierras desde hace años—

—¿No preguntarás el precio?—

—Ya hable—Lo miro de reojo—Por favor salga, hay más gente esperando—

Se levantó, pero no se veía decepcionado—Igualmente lo oferta sigue en pie, puedes ir cualquiera de estos días a verme, a mi casa—Le dedicó una sonrisa a Bilbo y se fue.

—Me duele la cabeza—Se quejó el hobbit mayor—Ven Paladin—

El otro se acerco rápidamente—¿Qué ocurre?—

—Quiero que lleves estas cartas—Apunto al montón más grande—Para que se envíen a los enanos que viven en las cercanías y esta—Apunto a la más grandes—Llevársela a Genorius, para que lea los términos de contrato—

—Se molestará si no las llevas tu—

—Y será aún peor si voy, ahora ve le ordeno—Paladin tomo todo, para luego salir corriendo a su destino.

Thorin trabajo hasta que se puso el sol, pero el hobbit jamás llego, por lo que supuso que este se habría olvidado de el. A pesar de que el día había sido bastante cálido, al desaparecer el sol las temperaturas bajaron rápidamente.

El enano se dirigía a casa cuando vio la oficina de Bilbo, esta aún tenía luces, por lo que decidió entrar, adentro sólo había un hobbit. Bilbo estaba durmiendo en su escritorio.

—Bilbo, despierta—Le susurro el enano al otro.

—Thorin—Dijo entre sueños.

Le pareció que el hobbit dormía tan plácidamente que no debía interrumpirlo, lo tomo en sus brazos y lo lleva a casa.

* * *

Cada vez me cuesta más tener tiempo para subir esto, pero lo seguiré subiendo porque me encanta.

Ahora como curiosidad este hobbit llamado Blanco sería técnicamente el hermano de Lobelia, el cual invente, sólo lo digo porque si, o para mostrarles que seguirá apareciendo.

Gracias por leer.


	9. Pensamos en el otro

Aleluya lo subí cuando correspondía, ahora podré vivir en paz por 1 semana más.

El hobbit no me pertenece y jamás lo hará.

* * *

Bilbo se sorprendió al despertar, pues no se encontraba en el sillón de su oficina, si no que estaba en la cama de la casa, envuelto cuidadosamente entre las sábanas.

Se levantó ya que ya había amanecido, pero no dejaba de pensar en lo mismo ¿ Cómo había llegado ahí? En su mente rondaba un sueño donde se mecía cuidadosamente de un lado a otro, pero no sabe nada más sobre esto.

Cuando salió del cuarto se encontró con Saradoc y Frodo, que lo esperaban impacientemente—Buenos días—Les dijo.

—Buenos días—Les respondieron los dos con educación.

—¿Me esperaban?—

—Si—Dijo Saradoc—Como anoche estabas tan cansado anoche decidimos que lo mejor sería era atrasar tus reuniones hasta después de la comida—

—¿Cómo volví anoche?—Pregunto, intentando no sonar demasiado interesado.

—Thorin te trajo—Respondió el más pequeño de los hobbits, mientras se acercaba al mayor.

Bilbo tomo al pequeño en sus brazos—¿Enserio?— en principio sintió algo de vergüenza, pero después pensó que eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

—Si, estabas completamente dormido—

—Deberíamos ir a darle las gracias— Se dirigió a la cocina—Ven vamos a prepararle algo—

Por otro lado el enano había estado desde muy temprano trabajando, en un intentento de apartar algunas cosas de su mente.

La noche anterior no era la primera vez que Thorin estaba tan cerca del hobbit, el problema es que esta vez el lo había sentido diferente. Cuando tuvo al hobbit al entré sus brazos pudo sentirlo, vio como la respiración de su cuerpo subía y bajaba, como la luz de la luna resplandecía en su cabello.

—¡Thorin!—Grito Dwalin—Ponme atención—

—¿Qué?—Respondió.

—Llevo diciéndote hace media hora que es fuego se esta apagando— Apunto al lugar donde el rey trabajaba—Estas como en las nubes—

El otro gruño, pues ya ni podía concentrarse en su trabajo.

Entonces un hobbit muy pequeño se asomó por la puerta de la fragua—Thorin, señor Dwalin, hola—

—Frodo ¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto Thorin—Bilbo se enojara si viniste sólo—

—No vine sólo, lo que pasa es que mi tío es muy lento—Le respondió.

El enano se apartó del fuego—¿Enserio?—

—Si, por eso esta muy lejos—

—No digas eso Frodo, ya estoy acá—Dijo el hobbit mayor que entro con una cesta en la mano—¿Por qué no se toman un descanso? Les traje algo de comer—

Una vez tuvieron todo listo, comieron afuera de la fragua, el momento era muy ameno para los cuatro.

—Tío, deberías invitarlos a la fiesta de la cocecha—Dijo el pequeño mientras comía un emparedado.

—¿Por qué no lo haces tu?—Le respondió el otro hobbit.

—¿Quieren ir?—Les pregunto—Es muy divertida—

—¿Qué es exactamente?—Pregunto el enano.

—Es un fiesta donde celebramos las producciones de este año, se come mucho y se celebra mucho— Comento Bilbo.

—Ya veo ¿Cuando es?—

—En una semana—

—Claro que podemos, Frodo—

El pequeño salto de alegría, estaba realmente contento por esto, pues ahora serían uno de los grupos más grandes en la fiesta.

Paladin estaba en la oficina del Thain arreglando un par de cosas antes de que llegarán los agricultores, pues se había atrasado con lo del día anterior. Para su suerte no se encontraba sólo, si no que el enano lo estaba acompañando, mientras leía un libro de las repisas de Bilbo.

Fili estaba tan concentrado que no noto cuando el hobbit se acerco para sentarse a su lado, sólo se dio cuenta cuando este se apoyó en su hombro—¿Qué haces?—Pregunto

—Trabajo—Respondió.

—¿En mi hombro?—

—Más o menos—

—Eres una molestia—Comento mientras se reía.

—¿Realmente lo soy?—Tras decir eso el hobbit se paró y beso en los labios al enano.

—Lo sigo pensando—

El más joven se molesto, pero el otro estaba tan divertido con esta conversación que lo agarro para tenerlo más cerca.

—¿Paladin?—Llamo un hobbit que se paró junto a la puerta, el era mayor y tenía cierto aire de autoriadad—¿Qué estas haciendo?—

El hobbit se separó rápidamente del enano—Nada—

—No me parece que ocupes tus horas de trabajo así, considerando que Bilbo te ha dado esta oportunidad así, incluso contra la voluntad de tus padres—Se acerco a la mesa—Espero que no sea una molestia, pero joven enano ¿Podría retirarse?—

—Si—Asintió el rubio, pues a pesar de que el hobbit era ya viejo imponía con su presencia—Buenas tarde—Dijo antes de salir.

—Ahora Paladin ¿Dónde esta Bilbo?—Pregunto.

—Hoy comienza más tarde a atender gente—Le explico—Ayer salió tan tarde que no tenía energía para empezar temprano—

—Entiendo, volveré dentro de unas horas, espero ver todo ese papeleo terminado cuando vuelva—

—Si abuelo Genorius—Le respondió respetuosamente.

* * *

¿Saben? Técnicamente Genorius es bis-bis-abuelo de Paladin,abuelo de Bilbo y de Frodo no se.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, pero les diré que Bilbo va a tener muchos problemas.

Gracias por leer.


	10. Los dos Thains

Hi! ¿Cómo están? Me alegra que estén aquí, porque aquí está el nuevo capítulo, con Frodo, siempre me emociono cuando escribo de el.

* * *

—Vamos Frodo—Lo llamo Bilbo, que ya tenía que irse para poder empezar su jornada laboral—Despídete de Thorin y Dwalin—

—No me quiero ir—Dijo el más pequeño, mientras se alejaba del mayor para evitar que se lo llevara, su escondite fue Thorin—Déjame quedarme aquí, ser bueno—

—Frodo ven para acá—Le respondió, al hobbit siempre le había costado negarle algo al más pequeño, pero no quería que se volviera un malcriado.

—Por favor—Suplico.

—Bilbo si quieres puedo cuidarlo—Comento el enano que estaba en medio de la discusión— Y más tarde te vamos a buscar—

—Te lo agradezco mucho—Respondió el hobbit—¿No te vas a despedir de mi?—Pregunto mirando al pequeño.

—Si, tío—El niño corrió hacia la lado del otro y le dio un gran abrazo—Cuídate, adiós—

—Mi niño a mi no me gustan los adioses—Le comento correspondiendo el abrazo.

—Hasta luego—Se corrigió.

—Comportare bien—Dijo antes de irse.

El enano y el pequeño vieron como se iba, durante un rato para luego entrar a la fragua, donde trabajaba Dwalin.

—Siéntate junto a la ventana—Dijo el enano, mientras le entregaba un especie de brazalete de oro—Puedes hacerme cualquier pregunta—

—¿Tu hiciste esto?—Fue lo primero—Hace unos años, era un regalo, pero jamás lo entregue— El enano se puso a trabajar en lo suyo, aunque siempre miraba al pequeño de reojo.

—¿Para quien era?—

—Eso es lo curioso, no se para quien lo hice, pues es muy pequeño para cualquier enano—

El hobbit toco las forma y las letras que estaban grabados en este—¿Qué idioma es este?—

—Khuzdul—El rey miro al otro enano que estaba atento a su conversación, pues no debía hablar de eso—Es nuestro idioma—

—¿Cómo el sindarin de lo elfos?—

—Es una manera de compararlo—Respondió con cierta molestia—Pero este es un idioma sólo para enanos y amigos de los enanos.

El pequeño frunció el ceño—¿Sólo para sus amigos?—

—Para lo más especiales—

—Tampoco es que quisiera aprender—Murmuro—Prefiero seguir con mis lecciones de sindarin—

Se había divertido molestando un poco al niño, pero eso le llamo la atención—¿Qué cosa?—

—Mi tío me esta enseñando sindarin desde hace un tiempo, con un poco más de práctica podré leer textos completos—Respondió orgulloso.

—Bilbo sabe sindarin—

—Como buen amigo de los elfos—

—También es buen amigo de los enanos—

—Pero no sabe khuzdul—

—Porque no se quedo el tiempo necesario para que aprendiera, yo mismo le habría enseñado—

—Pues hazlo ahora—

—Quizás lo haga—Concluyo el enano—De hecho hoy mismo le diremos si quiere aprender—

Una gran carcajada sonó en la fragua, que pertenecía a Dwalin—Es igual a Bilbo, son completamente iguales—

—¿De que hablas?—Pregunto el rey.

—Caíste en su juego, y tan sólo es un niño, me preocupa que es lo que podría hacer Bilbo que es como su versión adulta—

—El jamás haría nada así—

—Claro que no, pero podría pedirte el reino y tu de lo entregarías—

—Exageras—

—¿Seguro?—

—Aceptaría compartirlo con el—Para la suerte de Thorin el pequeño no entendió a que se refería con eso, por lo que la conversación siguió su curso sin otro cosa importante, hasta que el sol dejo de subir en el cielo y comenzó a bajar lentamente.

Una vez todo estuvo listo,Thorin se dirigió junto con Frodo a la oficina de Bilbo, pero no se esperaban lo que encontrarían ahí. Desde afuera no había nadie aparentemente, pero adentro se podía ver a Paladin sentado junto a la puerta con el rostro casi pálido.

—¿Qué paso?—Pregunto el enano.

—Espero el fin del mundo—Respondió preocupado—Bilbo esta adentro con su abuelo—

—¿Cuál es el problema con eso?—

—Genorius es el anterior Thain, aunque le tiene mucho aprecio a Bilbo, es alguien de temer cuando se enoja—

Se sintió un fuerte golpe desde dentro de la oficina, además de una reconocible voz—Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida—

—Lo se, por eso mismo me preocupa que hagas esto—Respondió la otra.

En un acto contra lo correcto, los tres siguieron escuchado tras la puesta expectantes a lo que ocurriera.

—Es por ellos—Explico Bilbo.

—Por mucho que quieras a tus amigos, esto no vale la pena—

—No voy a romper mi trato, lo cumpliré con o sin tu aprobación—

—Pues me parece que esto se acaba acá—

—Me parece—La voz del hobbit sonó áspera y molesta.

—Espero que encuentres otro lugar para la fiesta de la cosecha—

—No seas infantil, esto no tiene que ver con eso—

—Deja de serlo tu primero y luego hablamos— Se escucho como caminaba hacia la puerta, por lo que los otro se alejaron—Buenas tardes—

—Buenas tardes—Le respondió antes de que saliera.

El hobbit anciano le hecho una mirada al enano que estaba ahí, pero no por demasiado tiempo, para luego irse del edificio.

—¿Estas bien, tío?—Pregunto el pequeño.

—Estoy perfectamente—Le respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

—Si quieres te puedo contar algo bueno para alegrarte—

—¿Qué cosa?—

—Conseguí que Thorin te enseñe khudzul—

— Eso no es necesario—

—Aprender un idioma nunca esta demás—Comento el enano para integrarse a la conversación.

—Pero es que yo ya se hablar khudzul—

—¿Cómo?—

—Ustedes no son los únicos enanos que conozco—

El otro iba a preguntar más, pero el hobbit más pequeño lo interrumpió—Ya se como alegrarte—Saco algo de su bolsillo, era el brazalete que le habían entregado el enano antes—Toma—

—Eso no es tuyo Frodo, no puedes dármelo—Le dijo Bilbo.

—Pero Thorin dijo que era una regalo sin dueño y tu podrías serlo—

—Sólo que tu no puedes decidir eso—

El pequeño miro al enano casi suplicando, por lo que esto provoco que interviniera—Puedes quedártelo, no es importante—

—No es necesario—

El enano tomo el brazalete de las manos del pequeño para ponerlo en la muñeca del otro—insisto—

Tras esa curiosa situación se fueron a casa, pero aún así Bilbo estaba algo distante con sus pensamientos, su mirada estaba completamente ida, y al llegar a casa lo único que se le escucho decir fue—Paladin cancela mis reuniones de mañana, tengo que salir a primera hora—

* * *

Bueno mis queridos lectores esto es todo por hoy, les juro que a veces no se que camino esta tomando esto, se supone que iba a pasar otra cosa, pero me gusto más esto.

Ahora Genorius no es malo, sólo para aclaran, aquí los únicos "posibles" malos son el consejo y tampoco creo que lo sean.

Eso es todo por hoy y nos vemos el jueves.


	11. Todo lo vale

Hola me alegró que este aquí.

El hobbit no me pertenece y jamás lo hará.

* * *

El Thain salió muy temprano, incluso antes de que todos se levantarán en la casa, pero los que si estaban no tuvieron valor para preguntarle pues tenía a una mirada sería y molesta.

En un principio caminaba sin rumbo, aunque sabía que tenía un destino en específico, pues su mente constantemente se hacía las mismas preguntas ¿No habría sido más fácil permanecer en Erebor? Si el hobbit se huebiera quedado es probable que no tendría ninguna de estas preocupaciones, además podría estar con Thorin.

Pasó su mirada por los campos, eran grandes y bastos como siempre, y el tenía un deber hacia ellos, pues para eso lo habían elegido, para mantener el orden en el lugar.

—¿Pero cómo mantener el orden si no puedo mantener el orden con mi propia vida?—Le pregunto al cielo.

Se dirigío a una de las zonas más nuevas de la comarca, su paso era lento, pero constante y en su rostro se notaba un evidente mal humor. Cuando llega a una de las casas más grandes, incluso más grande que la casa del Genorius, toco la puerta y casi por arte de magia su rostro mostró una bella sonrisa, que evidentemente era forzada.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que la puerta se abriera, de donde salió un hobbit de una edad parecida a la de Bilbo—Buenos días ¿Que te trae por aquí?—Le pregunto Bianco.

—Quiero que hablemos del trato que me propusiste el otro día— Le explico con la mayor cortesía que pudo poner en la frase.

—Pues pasa—Se apartó de la puerta para que el otro entrara.

Era una casa realmente hermosa, pero le faltaba ese toque hogareño que tenía el Bolsón cerrado, como esas pequeñas manchas que provoco Frodo, esos regalos que le dieron con todo el corazón y una familia que pudiera llenarla, después de pensarlo un rato Bilbo la comparo de como era su casa antes de que conociera a Thorin.

Se sentaron en la sala, donde el otro hobbit puso unos papeles, además de una pluma que insistió en ponerla en la mano de Bilbo—Ahora empecemos con los términos—Comento el Thain, pues deseaba apurar la situación lo más rápido posible.

—Alto, aún no sabes si la oferta sigue disponible—Le comento con una sonrisa—Los términos aún no están en cuestión—

—¿Entonces por que me dejaste pasar?—Pregunto casi indignado.

—Porque quiero saber cuales son las razones para que Genorius rechazara tu propuesta, debido a que estas también podrían ser un inconveniente para mi—

—Sabes perfectamente las razones—

—No Bilbo, no las se—

Hizo todo lo posible para tranquilizarse—En estas últimas semanas hice un trato personal con unos compañeros, el cual no es de su interés, pero mi abuelo está en desacuerdo con este, por lo que decidió no aceptar hasta que yo tomara una mejor opción—

—Pero tu no aceptaste—

—Claramente no, por algo me encuentro aquí—

—Ya veo, supongo que puedo mantener la oferta, pero los términos del contrato no los veremos hoy ya que deseó que tengamos reuniones para ver estos y finalmente un confirmación con la notaria—Explico muy tranquilamente, como si ya se supiera este discurso de memoria.

—Supongo que no hay nada más que hablar esta noche—Se levantó tranquilamente.

— Puedes quedarte si así lo deseas—

—Tendremos tantos encuentros que prefiero que no—Se dirigió a la puerta—Nos vemos—

Los resultados de esto era tan buenos como malos, pues Bilbo tenía que encontrarse varias veces más con este frívolo hobbit durante un tiempo, pero a fin de cuentas había solucionado el mayor problema.

Todo siguió con la misma normalidad de siempre, excepto por la actitud de Bilbo, su mirada estaba constantemente perdida con los que hablaba, se veía completamente angustiado.

Cuando llego a casa no había nadie, por lo que dejo sus cosas tiradas en un mueble, para luego comer algo de la despensa, pues no deseaba hacer nada demasiado elaborado para el, era innecesario y no valía la pena. Luego entro a su oficina para hacer la misma actividad que hacia cuando estaba sólo, escribir, en general escribía mágicas aventuras para Frodo, pero hoy escribió una historia de amor, y como no, era un amor imposible.

Escribió hasta que su mano se entumeció de tanto escribir, sólo entonces se separó de la mesa. La historia había terminado mal, una mujer que se enamora de un rey, pero jamás pudieron estar juntos porque ambos tenían sus propios deberes.

Entonces la tocaron la puerta del cuarto, por lo que Bilbo dijo—Pasen, esta abierto—

Ahí entro el rey enano con el pequeño hobbit en sus brazos—Bilbo a cenar—Dijo el más pequeño con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Bilbo los miro durante unos segundos, y recordó algo, el estaba haciendo esto por ellos, el lo hacía por los que quería, no importa las circunstancias.

Se paró y sonrió con sinceridad por primera vez en día.

* * *

Me va a dar diabetes, no me gusto mucho este capítulo, pero intenté hacerlo lo mejor posible, y como siento que les debo algo les contaré que el próximo capítulo Thorin va intimidar a un hobbit.


	12. La molestia en persona

Hola todos ¿cómo están?

Me demore, pero al menos logre que saliera algo decente.

El hobbit no me pertenece y jamás lo hará.

* * *

Este hobbit molesto, llamado Bianco era el hermano de Lobelia, por lo que Bilbo jamás podría decir quien le desagradaba más, pero hoy el se gano varios puntos al llegar a su casa un domingo, cuando es su día familiar.

A Bilbo casi le da un ataque cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y vio al otro hobbit parado con una sonrisa, además de un ramo de flores en la mano, más tarde lo definiría como peor que Smaug y Azog juntos.

—Tenemos un tema pendiente—Comento mientras se invitaba el sólo a la casa.

—Pero no hoy, es mi día libre—Lo siguió hasta adentro, mientras intentaba controlarse.

—Pues yo necesito que decidamos hoy ¿Dónde esta tu oficina?—

— Al fondo en el pasillo—Dijo finalmente rendido ante la realidad—Espera—Le llamo al recordar algo importante.

En la oficina del hobbit estaba sentado Thorin que miraba uno de los libros, pues se había interesado en ellos hace un rato, por lo que no noto como los otros entraban a la sala.

—¿Quien es el?—Pregunto descaradamente Bianco.

—En mi invitado, Thorin—Bilbo, que prefirió saltarse la parte de los títulos.

—¿Ocurre algo?—Dijo el enano al ver a los dos hobbits, estaba sentado en un banco que no era demasiado grande, pero era suficiente para tener al dueño de casa y al rey, aunque pudieran sentir al otro a su lado.

—Si, tendremos que dejar nuestra lectura para más tarde lo lamento—Le dijo algo triste.

—No tiene importancia—Se paró provocando que el recién llegado se sintiera intimidado, pues le rebasaba por bastante.

—Lo lamento enserió—Volvió a repetir hasta que el enano salió del cuarto.

Una vez los dos hobbits quedaron solos se pusieron a trabajar ordenadamente, pues así lo hacían los correctos caballeros, pero una vez revisaron la última palabra y que sólo faltara una firma para confirmarlo, Bianco olvido que era lo correcto.

Se puso al lado de Bilbo a poca distancia, y dejo que sus manos corretearán por las piernas del otro—Ahora podríamos hablar de otra cosa, se que soy tu mejor opción—

Bilbo se apartó—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, ya me encargare de eso, prefería que termináramos esto rápido—

—Bilbo ambos sabemos que no quieres casarte, pero es parte del trato entre tus consejeros y tu, yo te estoy dando la opción de que hagamos esto más fácil—

—Y yo te estoy rechazando—Se levantó para abrir la puerta—Conoces la salida, puedes usarla—

—Tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de que me necesitas— Se acerco al hobbit con intenciones de besarlo.

—¡Dije que te fueras!—Lo golpeo en el rostro con rabia.

Se rió, a pesar del golpe y firmo—Sólo firmo porque sería triste no verte ese día— Para luego irse—Hasta luego—

Bilbo se volvió a sentar en su banco y maldijo toda esta situación. El quería tanto a sus amigos que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, cualquier cosa, incluso si tenía que casarse con alguien que viviera en la comarca, un trato era un trato.

Una mano que se posó en el hombro del hobbit, lo que lo devolvió a la realidad, era el enano que lo había ido a ver después de escuchar los gritos.

—¿Estas bien?—Pregunto Thorin.

—Si, sólo que Bianco es una molestia—

—¿Entonces por que lo dejaste pasar?—

—Quería que firmara este contrato—

—¿Y valió la pena?—

—Como Thain si, como Bilbo siento que me perdí respeto a mi mismo—

—¿Qué te hizo?—

—Me manoseo, y claramente después le di un golpe—

Esto provoco que el enano se acercara más—¿Qué hizo que?¿Y lo dejaste salir así?—

—¿Que más iba a hacer?—Le pregunto con un gran suspiro.

—No lo se, pero me molesta que lo haya hecho—

—¿Por qué?—Ahora Bilbo estaba interesado, y en el estado de enojo del otro sería fácil sacarle algo.

—Porque no quiero que nadie más te toque—Respondió, pero luego se dio cuenta de sus palabras—Me refiero a que no quiero que nadie se aproveche de ti, eres mi amigo y me preocupo por ti—

Esto le sacó una sonrisa a Bilbo, si ambos no tuvieran sus deberes podrían estar juntos, pero había tantos problemas—Mañana empieza el nuestro festival ¿Quieres pasar el día conmigo?— Le pregunto.

—Me encantaría—Respondió de inmediato.

* * *

Ahora lo saben, el gran secreto que mueve esta historia, por lo que ahora sabrán para donde va esto.

Aunque aún tengo secretos bajos la manga.

Nos vemos!


	13. ¿Qué intentan?

Hola mundo ¿Que tal?

El hobbit no me pertenece y jamás lo hará.

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba reunido por el festival de la cosecha, desde el más pequeño hasta el más viejo lo disfrutaba ¿Cómo no? Si era la mejor festividad del año.

Incluso Bilbo estaba relajado, ya que había solucionado todo problema antes, ahora en lo único que se concentraba era ver que Frodo no se metiera en problemas.

El pequeño corría entre niños de su edad de un lado para otro, tenía el espíritu de un líder pues siempre guiaba al grupo. Entonces se paró de golpe, estaba viendo algo a la lejanía que le provocaba regocijo—¡Gandalf!—Grito.

El mago venía con una carreta llena de fuegos artificiales, una vez dejo su carrera en un lugar desocupado se bajó para saludar a los pequeños.

—Gandalf, que bueno que viniste—Comento Frodo.

—Me pareció el momento adecuado—

—Y con pirotecnia—

En ese momento Bilbo se acercaba con su pipa en mano, a los dos, a pesar de que había visto al mago después de que lo dejara en su casa, tampoco habían sido tantas veces—Buenos días—Insinuando un recuerdo antiguo—Esta vez si que llegaste tarde—

—¿Por qué lo dices?—Pregunto el mago—El festival recién empieza—

—Si, pero los enanos llegaron antes que tu—

—No lo sabía, y eso que yo me entero de muchas cosas—

—Que pena, pues a sido la charla de este último tiempo—

Se rieron por un rato sobre eso, para luego llevarlo hasta donde estaban los otros.

—Es un gusto verte Gandalf—Comento el rey.

El mago estaba sorprendido, pues se esperaba a los otros y no a Thorin—Igualmente—

Hablaron un rato sobre lo que había hecho el mago este último tiempo, nada tan impresionante como recuperar una montaña de un dragón, pero si bueno para una conversación para la mesa.

El momento era agradable, hasta que llego un hobbit muy molesto para Bilbo, y que actualmente provocaba desprecio de parte de Thorin.

—Bilbo—Bianco sostenía una hermosa rosa—Es una increíble celebración, supongo que es la única manera de agradecerte—

—Que lindo—Comento tomando la rosa mientras ocultando su molestia.

—Como tu...—Iba continuar, pero alguien lo interrumpió, otro hobbit.

—Bilbo ¿Deseas comer pastel?—Pregunto uno.

—¿Podrías bailar conmigo?—Dijo una bella chica.

—Caminemos por la feria—

—Recolectemos manzanas—Así uno a uno se iban agregando con proposiciones para hacer diferentes cosas en el día.

—Partamos de a poco, vamos para el centro, así nos organizamos mejor—Les dijo Bilbo para luego pararse e ir a donde había dicho.

—¿Bilbo siempre a sido así de popular?—Pregunto Thorin.

—Bueno siempre le mandan flores y comida—Comento Kili.

—¿Cuándo?—

—Siempre, la mandan a su oficina o a casa—

—¿Con qué frecuencia?—

—Unas cuatro veces a la semana—

El mago los miro para luego decirles—No es algo raro, Bilbo tiene un buen status social, además de una buena edad, es normal que muchos quieran iniciar un cortejo con el—

—¿Un cortejo?—El rey ahora estaba interesado.

—Si, en esto consiste normalmente—Le explico—Demuestran su interés en fiestas y con regalos por un tiempo, si tienen suerte Bilbo se decidirá en alguien en menos de unos meses—

—Eso es realmente poco, lo apropiado sería que esperarán—

—Cuando ellos lo sienten de verdad pueden olvidar que es lo correcto, en especial si eso te permite estar con el lo más antes posible, por lo que entendí de Bilbo, son una sociedad que ve muy mal las relaciones antes del matrimonio—Soltó una bocanada de humo.

—¿Dónde estamos?—Pregunto Fili, luego de sentarse junto a un gran árbol.

—En un bosque—Se sentó a su lado, para sacar muchas cosas, en especial comida.

—Lo note—Le respondió riéndose—Pero ¿Para qué?—

—Para que tengamos un momento tranquilo, solos, hay mucha gente en la casa—

—Por lo tanto el pequeño y lindo Paladin me quiera para si sólo—Tomo una manzana y le dio una gran mordida.

—No me parece un problema—Se acercaron para darse un beso. En algún momento encontraron lo que buscaban en el otro, eso que te alegró el corazón con ver a esa persona, en especial para Paladin, pues era la primera vez que tenía algo serio.

—¿Puedo hacer una última pregunta?—

—¿Cuál?—

—¿Qué tan lejos estamos del festival?—

—Mucho ¿Por qué?—

—Para saber hasta donde puedo seguir—El príncipe se abalanzo sobre el otro, dejándolo sin escapatoria, quedaba claro que esto terminaría en más que unos simples besos.

Thorin estaba más que frustrado, Bilbo lo había invitado a el, pero lo único que había logrado hasta ahora era estar sentado en la mesa, sin hacer nada. Se cansó, iba ir a ver al hobbit para pasar un rato con el.

—Bilbo—Llamo al hobbit.

Este estaba rodeado de muchos otros, pero no evito que escuchará al otro, fue como si hubiera estado esperando que lo llamarán—Thorin—

—Yo quería verte—Lo bueno es que era fácil resaltar en el grupo, pues era más alto por lo menos por una cabeza.

—Yo también—Lo miro durante unos segundos—¿Quieres bailar?—

—Me encantaría—Sólo supo decir.

Bilbo tomo de la mano al enano y lo llevo a la pista de baile, no hicieron algo muy coordinado, ni perfecto, pero a ambos les gusto, es probable que guardarían este recuerdo con cariño por el resto de sus vidas.

* * *

Así terminamos, un final tranquilo, pero dulce.

Espero que les gusté.


End file.
